


McDonald's

by avawatson01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 TAGGING IS SO CONFUSING LMAO, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawatson01/pseuds/avawatson01
Summary: McDonald's was the tentative title while I wrote this LMAOEven though they're barely at McDonald'sHope you enjoy :)This is also not edited, I am very lazy lmao
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	McDonald's

Dream was playing Minecraft with a few of his online friends when he got a call from George. Immediately he picked up, knowing it was rare for George to call his phone, “George, is everything okay?”

George’s soft sobs could be heard on the other end, prompting Dream to log out of Minecraft and give all of his attention to his crying best friend, “George, what happened? Please, tell me what happened.”

“I’m going to fail Mrs. Pierre’s class. Nobody fails her class, I don't fail classes,” George was trying to steady his breathing, having a hard time. Dream was panicking, not knowing how to help his best friend, “Pack a bag, I’m on my way to pick you up. Whatever you need to sleep and anything else you think might be necessary.”

“W-what? No, I need to do work. Plus, we have school tomorrow. I need to try and finish this, I can’t fail, my mum will kill me.” Dream took a deep breath, trying to keep calm for George’s sake, “Sapnap told me it’s not due till Monday, George. Okay? Take a deep breath, and get an overnight bag ready. Or you can wait until I get to your house, and we can do it together.”

George sighed lightly, him closing his laptop could be heard by the boy on the other end of the phone, “Okay. Thank you, Dream.” The blonde grabbed his car keys before hurrying out the front door, “I’m on my way. I’ll be there in about 7 minutes.”

“Front door unlocked, you can just come on in.” Dream tried to drive as fast as he could without actually speeding, not wanting to pay for another speeding ticket. When he arrived at George’s house, he slowly made his way through the dark to George’s room. George’s parents weren’t often home at night, as they worked the night-shift at the hospital.

He slowly bent down at the bottom of the stairs, petting the cat that messed around at his feet. Quickly making his way up the stairs to the British boy’s room, which has been the same since George moved there in the third grade. Knocking lightly, seeing his best friend face down on the bed.

Dream laid on the bed next to George, leaning down to get George to look at him, “Hey, I’ll pack your bag, anything you particularly want to wear tomorrow?” George shook his head, letting Dream pick a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans for him. George sat up lightly, shoving his schoolwork into his backpack.

“Sorry, I can do that,” George stood up to start packing things, Dream reached over to stop him. Making him sit back down, “I’m not bothered, I’m happy to help you whenever you need me to. I don’t want you to be more exhausted than you already are.”

George shook his head lightly, “I’m not―” Dream cut him off, “George, it’s okay. You don’t need to lie to me, I know you. I can tell when you’re tired.” Dream grabbed one of George’s bag out of his closet, putting all the clothes in the bag. George slowly got up and stretched.

He looked up at his taller friend, sighing lightly, “I have to go feed Lou, I forgot to do it earlier. Fuck, she’s probably starving.” George quickly left the room to go feed his cat, leaving Dream in the room by himself. He quickly finished packing up his friend and made his way down the stairs.

He saw George sitting on the ground with the cat in his lap, “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to make you wait so long. You don’t deserve that.” Dream sat the bag down by the front door before going to sit down next to George. Dream ran his hand up and down George’s arm, “Are you ready?”

George nodded lightly before leaving a note for his parents. They slowly made their way over to Dream’s car. Dream looked over at George slumped over in the passenger seat, “Did you eat anything?” George shook his head closing his eyes softly.

Dream made the decision to stop and get him something to eat. Dream pulled over into the McDonalds drive-thru. He rattled off their usual orders, trying to stay quiet. George sat up in his seat, looking at where they were. He reached down to grab his wallet out of his pocket when Dream stopped him, “You’re not paying, George. I got it this time, I just want to help you tonight, let me help you.”

“It just makes me feel guilty. I don’t even know why I called you. I just started crying then all of a sudden I was talking to you on the phone,” George rested his head against the door. Dream reached over to tap him on his knee, “I’m glad you called. The last thing I would ever want is you upset and alone. I love you, dude.”

They slowly made their way through the drive-thru, Dream eventually paying for the two of them. He pulled up to the second window, recognizing the lady at the window, “Hi boys, haven’t seen you in a few weeks. Hope everything is okay with you two.” Dream smiled at the older lady, nodding lightly.

“Here are your drinks, we're just waiting for one more thing to be done,” she handed the drinks to Dream. He handed George his milkshake, putting his own drink into his cupholder. He looked over to see George trying to get the milkshake to come through his straw. Dream smiled at his best friend before his attention was brought back to the lady at the window.

He quickly grabbed the food and said goodbye to the lady before driving to his house. The two were quiet as they walked through his house, not wanting to wake anybody up. George fell headfirst into Dream’s pillows, waiting for his friend to change into his pajamas.

They soon were making small talk while they ate. Quickly finishing they just laid in the bed next to each other. Dream looked over at George who was just staring at the ceiling, “Are you feeling better?” George nodded before looking towards Dream. George leaned his head on Dream’s shoulder, “Is this okay?”

Dream just wrapped his arm around George, his hand running through his brown hair. Soon, George’s soft snores were the only thing that could be heard in the room. It had just turned midnight, but Dream still wasn’t tired enough to sleep. He was just glad that his best friend was taking a break, as he would often do his schoolwork through the night.

George stirred awake lightly, wrapping his arms around his body. Dream pulled a blanket over both of them. The shorter boy squinted at the other, “What are you thinking about?” Dream sighed lightly before looking down at George, “Want me to be honest?”

George nodded as Dream sighed, “You. I think you need to take better care of yourself. For someone whose parents take care of people for a living, you think their only child would know how to take care of himself.” George was taken aback, “Okay, that’s a hot take.”

“No I think it’s the truth and you know that. You’re crazy when it comes to preparing for college, you never take time for yourself. I mean, you were doing work that’s not due for 4 days instead of just taking a damn night for yourself,” Dream took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m not mad, you just have to understand where I’m coming from.”

Dream pulled George into his chest, wrapping his arms around him, “I take care of you because you don’t. Someone has to.” George’s sniffles were muffled by Dream shirt. Dream quickly tried to comfort him, “I didn’t mean for you to cry, George. I just want you to take better care because you deserve to be cared for.”

George leaned his ear against Dream’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I’m sorry. You just don’t get what it’s like to have doctor parents and your passion be fucking Minecraft. My parents save babies, every single day of their lives, and I make plugins for Minecraft. I’ll never make them proud, I have to do it while I still can.” Dream ran his hand through George’s hair.

“You make your parents plenty proud, they’d rather you do something you love than be a doctor like they are,” Dream looked at George who was trying to regain his composure. Dream was running his hand along George’s cheek, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you all worked up. That wasn’t my attention to inviting you over. I just wanted you to have a good night.”

George rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, “It’s okay. I understand where you are coming from. I’m just tired, I haven’t slept in like two days.” Dream’s eyes widened hearing this, “Okay, we’re sleeping now. Come here, Georgie.”

He chuckled lightly before leaning against Dream’s chest, “Thank you for being such a good friend.” Dream smiled against George’s hair. He slowly ran his hand along the brunet’s back, “I love you, man.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”


End file.
